same story but different
by irish-gal-lauren
Summary: isabella is starting a new school a great escape from her abusive life. i know it sounds like a write of of harry potter but i promise it wont be. may be come m rated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- new girl

So I was 10 when the letter arrived my one way ticket out of this place! My letter to Hogwarts this meant a new beginning a new life a fresh start! The only problem is my parents they don't believe in magic they just thought everything I did was me retaliating but it honestly wasn't it was out of my control. So they punished locked me in my room, hid my thing, and tried to hide my letter or shall I say letters. Obviously you can't stop the wizarding world if they want you they will get you and my parents didn't seem to see me during the storm of letters well they never notice me so I don't know why I am so surprised but I managed to escape with the letter I knew I'd pay for that later but they were my letters they had my name on it!

Surly enough they found out about the letter after a year on my 11th birthday, only one way they could know my goody too shoes sister Rebekah. "Isabella you stupid idiot how dare you disobey me!" father shouted his face turning bright red I knew this was a sign pain was coming. Before I had any time to move his hand had made contact with side of my head. As I felt his fist closing on to my long brown strands of hair, I heard a wicked laugh in the door way of course mother had come to watch me (the witch as she called me) under her father's mercy. "But father they are my letters!" I screeched through the tears that were forming a steady stream down my face. "And I am going no matter what you say!"

"You really think you can escape that quickly?"

"You can't keep me here all my life!"

"Yes we can you are not going on in life people knowing that you are related to us the freak of nature that you are! You are not going end of!"

Just that moment a loud thud echoed its way from downstairs everything froze, everything silent all except the un-missable sound of heavy footsteps up the stairs.

"Actually I think she is, if you want to that is?" I couldn't help but gawp at this huge man standing up to father does he know what he's getting himself into?

"And who do YOU think you? And how do you know about this?"

"Hagrid is the name and Isabella you are a witch you belong in the wizarding world"

"always knew she was a witch the freak of nature she is" said mother with a smirk on her face

Hagrid did not look at all pleased by her words and with on flick of his hand dogs ears were growing out of her this made father back away rather quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"what have you done to her? change her back or so help me!" my father shouted his voice becoming higher pitched with each word.  
mother was cowering in the corner still trying to grasp any form of reality in what was happening.  
"well nothing i can do 'bout that now should wear off in a few days no real damage done" hagrid replied with a slight smirk on his face "A FEW DAYS? A FEW DAYS? IM MENT TO BE GOING TO MEET AN IMPORTANT CLIENT IN THREE HOURS AND I HAVE DOG EARS? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" mother screeched in her high pitched tone. i couldnt help but laugh. her head whipped round to face me, her face started turning bright red.  
"you this is all your fault you dirty freak" mother spat at me i cowered away i knew this usually resulted in me getting injured in one way or another. her hand rose up i saw it swinging towards me i turned my face waiting for the blow. it never came.

i lifted my head to see what had happened but as i looked up i realised i was no longer in my room at my house i was now stood in a strange street with wierd looking shops that i had never seen before. there was ollivanders wand shop and eeylops owl emporium which appeared to be some pet shop.  
"this is diagon alley where you will get everything you need ready for school" hagrid said with a warming smile.  
i couldnt help but frown i mean i had come to this place i had no money not even a single penny.  
"whats wrong? do you not want to go to school? if not i can take you home again" hagrid said you could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"no its not that its just i have no money and no clothes with me" i said with a small sigh looking towards the ground.  
"well theres no need to worry the ministry have money put away in gringotts" he said excitement returning to him.  
"grin what?" i asked confused.  
"gringotts the wizarding bank of course!" 


End file.
